


Спешка

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.<br/>Шон, пост-4 сезон. Парный к фику "Дрожь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спешка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). Log in to view. 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной kangeiko. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

Шон был готов принять любой образ жизни, который выберет его сын, в том числе и гомосексуальный - этот вариант тоже приходилось рассматривать, пока не появилась Кимбер. Это было... неожиданно. Он думал, что, возможно, грядёт очередной переворот, предполагал, что, может, снова найдёт в своём доме трансвеститов или бритоголовых неонацистов, или... или... да что угодно он мог предположить, но только не религиозную секту, которая вырвет из его рук единственного ребёнка.

Но суть в том, что он подготовился. Он был готов.

Ночи в Лос-Анджелесе невыносимо жаркие, особенно когда в его постели есть другое тело. Он обнаружил, что женщины впитывают тепло - по крайней мере, так было с Джулией - обвивая его во сне, словно порыв прохладного ночного ветерка. Мужчины... тут ему сравнивать не с чем. Он знает только то, что говорила ему Джулия, которая со смехом называла его портативным обогревателем и засовывала холодные ступни между его ног. Он всегда думал, что дело в нём, но, возможно, он ошибался; возможно, это свойство всех мужчин, а он просто никогда об этом не знал.

У Кристиана отвратительное кровообращение, думает Шон однажды утром: ему нужно столько одеял, он спит так близко. Шон осторожно высвобождается, натягивает шорты и выходит наружу. Лос-Анджелес похож на Майами всем тем, чем от него и отличается; от синхронии сводит зубы. Иногда он выходил пробежаться с рассветом, иногда сразу отправлялся домой. В любом случае, он каждое утро успевал в клинику в разумное время, а Кристиан никогда не возражал, так что, наверное, всё в порядке.

Он говорит себе, что Кристиан не из тех, кто станет мириться с тем, что его не устраивает; и эта ложь настолько смехотворна, что он из-за неё чуть не перерезает артерию. Это ему урок: нечего думать о всякой всячине во время операции; здесь нет места ни для чего, кроме скальпеля и его чистых, быстрых разрезов; ни для чего, кроме инстинктивного знания хирурга.

\- Ты сегодня какой-то рассеянный, - говорит Кристиан во время их третьей за день операции по увеличению груди. - Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Шон не поднимает головы.

\- Нет.

Сейчас не время думать об этом, гнаться за мыслью, как будто она может подарить ему какое-то волшебное озарение. Кристиан никуда не денется, думает он, чувствуя себя одновременно виноватым и довольным, потому что знает: так оно и есть. У меня полно времени, чтобы во всём разобраться; спешить некуда.


End file.
